


Mad World

by Ponyboy_Cade



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dal-Bit, M/M, No Smut, johnnyboy, stevepop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyboy_Cade/pseuds/Ponyboy_Cade
Summary: ✩ And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sadThe dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell youI find it hard to takeWhen people run in circles it's a very, veryMad World ✩-Johnny Cade is broken and abused. Ponyboy Curtis is depressed. Sodapop Curtis can't take it anymore. Dallas Winston isn't the bad guy anymore. Two-bit doesn't crack jokes anymore. Steve Randle never works on cars anymore. Darrel Curtis has worked himself to the limit.The whole gang is falling apart. Can love fix things? Or make them worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters in the book do not belong to me, they belong to S.E. Hinton. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot!

Hello! This is my first time using this. I hope you guys will enjoy my story! I also have it one wattpad (@lilolegreaser) 

 

I plan to update every other day if possible!! Unless you guys want a new chapter more often!! 

First chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy Curtis

A unique name for such a unique boy. Unique is such a good word for the name. And for the boy. There is no one like him. No one. 

Ponyboy was a dreamer. There was no doubt about it. He loved imagining things and then sketching them down in a sketchbook his brother had gotten him for his birthday many years ago. The book held all of his thoughts but they were in picture form. He didn't know how to explain how he was feeling with words but he was an expert at drawing his feelings. 

His older brother, Sodapop, loved to tease him for the drawings. He just didn't understand it like Pony did. No one understood it like Ponyboy did. Except for Johnny Cade. 

Ponyboy and Johnny were the best of friends. They were super close and spent every second of every day together. They understood each other. They didn't even have to use words to know what the other was thinking. They could look at each other and immediately get the same idea. It was just a special bond they had. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
Pony's Pov  


 

I placed my sketchbook on my desk. I always draw in it when I'm feeling upset. Darry had been yelling at me again. He promised that we would never fight again but he broke that promise long ago. 

Everything I did seemed to set Darry off. I didn't eat my food fast enough this morning and he jumped all over me for it. I ended up flinging an egg right in his face because of it. 

No one laughed when that happened, not even Two. An awkward silence spread around the table. I glanced around at everyone. 

Sodapop's normally bright eyes seemed dull and lifeless. I could've sworn that I saw tears welling up in them. 

Steve was keeping to himself. He wasn't talking to Soda and he was barely eating. He didn't have his usual DX shirt on.

Two-Bit was frowning. He wasn't drunk, he was completely sober. He wasn't cracking jokes, he wasn't even talking. 

Johnny was staring down at his untouched plate of food. He had a large bruise on his jawline and a cut across his forehead. 

Dally was looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers. He was biting his lip softly. His hair was a mess.

Darry had eggs running down his face and he looked like he was about to blow. His pale blue eyes were now a dark color. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. 

 

No one in the gang had been the same since Johnny and Dally both died. Well, since they had thought that Johnny and Dally were going to die. 

Johnny ended up in the hospital after we tried to save those kids at the church. His back was injured badly and we were told he wasn't going to make it. Dally took the news harder than any of us, except for me of course. He completely lost it. He left the hospital and went to a gas station where he attempted to rob it. The gang made it to him before he actually did rob it though. 

Later, he confessed to us that he was trying to get himself killed because he couldn't live without Johnny. That was when Johnny made a shocking recovery. It was truly a miracle. No one thought he was going to make it. I'm not complaining though.

Everyone was always on edge. We were afraid to lose each other. The people I once knew and loved were gone. No one was the same. It wasn't a small change, it was a big change. And I didn't like it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny's Pov  


 

My life is a mess. There's no doubt about that. Both of my parents are always drunk. If they don't have a beer in their hands it's a miracle.

My mom isn't as bad as my dad. Of course, she's always drunk but she doesn't beat me like my dad does. He constantly hits, slaps, punches, and kicks me whenever he gets the chance. Mom just sits back and watches it all go down. 

Currently, I'm in my room. My room just has a small bed in the middle of the floor, and an old broken down desk in the corner. I have a closet but very little clothes. The main thing I have in the closet is myself. 

Yeah, I'm gay but no one knows.

I have absolutely no interest in girls whatsoever and that's why I believe I'm gay. 

My parents caught me staring at a guy that was walking by our house once and things have never been the same. The beatings just keep to get worse. I wish they would just go ahead and kill me and get it over with. I can't take it anymore.

I stand up and go over to my desk and sit down. I don't have anything else to do but sit so that's what I do. I sit and think. 

Eventually, I get bored of sitting there and sneak out of the house. My parents were both out cold. I made my way over to the Curtis household and knocked. I don't usually knock so I don't know what came over me. I didn't even knock yesterday. 

Darry opened the door and looked at me. He gave me a small smile.

"Pony is in his room," He said and closed the door when I walked inside. "if you were wondering." 

I nodded and made my way towards Ponyboy's room. When I got there, I walked in like I owned the place. Ponyboy was laying on his stomach on his bed, he was reading a book and didn't even notice I had walked in. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed and studied him. His blonde hair was growing out since I had cut it. His green eyes, which he constantly said were gray and not green, flickered all over the page. He looked really..cute? I mentally punched myself. He's your straight best friend. You can't think about him like that! 

Pony seemed to have noticed I was there and he sat up. 

"Hey Johnnycakes." He said and gave me a small grin. 

I felt my face heat up and I simply nodded my head at him. 

 

What was that weird feeling I got in my stomach when Ponyboy called me my nickname. 

 

Am I falling for my best friend?

 

-

 

Um, this is really bad. I hope you guys like it anyways. Hopefully the story will get "started" in the next chapter. :)))) I'm just in a Johnnyboy mood sooo oof .


	4. Chapter 4

Pony's Pov

Waking up in the morning is so hard. That's the first thing that came into my mind when I woke up. Sometimes I just wish I could sleep forever. I rolled over and snuggled up closer to whom I assumed was Sodapop.

"Time to get up, Soda." I mumbled and yawned.

The person shifted and moved around so I got a glimpse of their face and features. They had long, jet-black hair and tanned skin. Definitely not Sodapop! It was Johnny.

"I'm not Soda," A soft voice said and Johnny opened his eyes and looked at me funny.  
"Although, I do wish that I was."

I grinned slightly and got out of the bed. I stared down at him and he stared up at me. A million things were going through my mind at the moment.

_Why was he in my bed?_

_Where is Soda?_

_I'm hungry._

"Well, are you going to get up?" I asked him as he pulled the covers up to his chin. He looked so...adorable.

_Wait, no. What am I thinking?_

He grinned at me. He really looked like a little kid. "It's so warm though." He whined.

"I know Johnnycakes," I said and laughed lightly. "It's Soda's day to make breakfast and you know you don't want to miss that."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Definitely wouldn't want to miss it."

—

I had finally managed to get Johnny out of bed and we were now on our way to the kitchen. I was met with a fairly good smell. There was no way Soda was cooking.

"Hey Pony, Johnny." Two-bit called out from his place at the table. He had his chair propped back and his feet were up on the table. He had a beer in his hand.

I swear, all he does is drink. At least he isn't a mean drunk though. Johnny couldn't handle it.

Before I could chew Two-Bit out for having his feet on the table, Steve came busting through the door with Dally right on his heels.

"I already told ya once Dal, I don't work on no cars anymore." Steve said as he went over to Soda who was at the stove. Steve ruffled Soda's hair which in return got him slapped by a plastic spatula.

"Aw come on man, I need it fixed soon! Borrowed it from a friend and he needs it back," Dally started and sat down at the table. He knocked Two-Bits feet off the table and huffed. "I can't return a destroyed car."

"That sounds like a you problem." Steve shot back with his mouth full of Soda's famous green pancakes and took off to the living room.

Soda placed a plate of green pancakes on the table a few seconds later and then passed out plates and forks to everyone.

"Breakfast is served!"

Wonderful.  
—

After eating the lovely breakfast, Johnny and I were stuck doing the dishes. I usually hated doing the dishes but with Johnny by my side, it was alright.

Our hands touched and I swear I have never pulled my hand back so fast in all my life. I don't know why it sent shivers down my spine..but it did. And I kinda liked it.

"W-Well, the weather sure is nice." I said and mentally slapped myself. Johnny giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, sure is." He agreed.

If there was a tornado going on outside and I said that I thought it was beautiful, he would agree with me. He agrees with everything I say.. but that's alright with me.

"What are your plans for today, Johnnycakes?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

He shrugged. "I dunno, probably gonna head out to the lot soon. Feel free to join me if ya want."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to join ya Johnny, I need to get out of here for a bit."

I heard a screech come from the living room. "Did someone say my name!?"

Two-Bit. Idiot.

Johnny and I both looked at each other and giggled.

"Nope!" I yelled back to him.

I finished washing my last dish and then started drying them off. I told Johnny that he could go and do whatever he wanted to do and that I'd finish things up.

He quickly agreed and walked away. I started humming to myself and started to dry off a plate.

"See ya later, Pony!!" Strong arms wrapped around my middle and I was lifted off the ground a little. I squeaked and immediately turned red due to the noise I made.

"Soda, you scared the daylights out of me!" I said and sighed dramatically placing a hand on my forehead.

He chuckled. "Sorry baby bro. I'm off to work though so I'll see you later." He took off towards the door. Steve came running after him.

"Soda, shoes!"

Soda came running back through. "Right."

After they left, I thought I'd head to the lot. I was going to bring Gone With the Wind just in case Johnny was there. I thought I could finish reading it to him.

When I stepped outside, I was instantly met with screaming and the sound of a door slamming. Johnny appeared soon after and he ran straight to me.

"God it never ends does it, Pone!" He wails and throws himself into my arms.

I hug him tightly against my chest and run one of my hands through his black, greasy hair while he cries.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I am." I say softly.

He pulls away and looks at me. His eyes are like melted pools of chocolate and I get lost in them. He wipes at his eyes and looks away.

"S-Sorry, I just get so worked up sometimes."

I gently pull him back into another hug. I'm kind of a hugger. And I know he needs it right now.

"Let's just go to the lot." Johnny says quietly.

I nod and he takes my hand. My face heats up and I know I'm blushing. He squeezes my hand when he notices that I'm not moving.

"Come on slow poke." He grins at me and I swear I just melted.

I gave him a smile. A real one.

I'm coming, Johnnycakes.

 

 

 

__________

 

So yeah, what the hell was that?? Oh yeah, my filler! This story totally sucks I'm—

Also, I'm starting a new story soon. I need title suggestions though! It's going to be about Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit just taking a ride to Texas but they come across a lot of problems along the way. Like, they run into this couple who they think are nice but who are actually serial killers and they keep killing people right in front of them or something like that. Idk, it won't be gory or anything. I got the idea from a fanfic I read somewhere. It was called A ride on the wild side or something and it was reallllyyygy good.

But yeah, if you have any name suggestions for the book, please comment!!

Thanks!!

♥️


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny's Pov

 

 

I was in the lot with Ponyboy. I was really enjoying it too. Probably because Ponyboy was basically sitting in my lap.

 

 

"Hey Johnny," Pony spoke softly and glanced at me. "have you ever been in love?"

My face turned red. I've definitely been in love before. But how could I possibly tell him that the person I was in love with was him? He probably wouldn't take that very well and his brothers wouldn't either.

 

 

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I have been in love before..." 

 

He smiled at me and I almost died inside because of how perfect he is. 

Dang, I have it bad. I can't help it though! He's perfect! Such a cute boy! He's literally so h-

 

 

"Who is the lucky person then, huh Johnnycake?" Ponyboy's soothing voice pulled me from my thoughts. But of course, I just went right back into them.

 

 

 

What can I say? You? A girl from school? Dally? Wait where'd that come from?

 

 

 

I gulped and looked Ponyboy right in the eyes.

 

 

"Uh you," I started and immediately regretted it. "your brother, I mean!" I mentally slapped myself.

 

 

 

His smile immediately turned into a frown and he looked so sad that it broke my heart. I couldn't figure out why he was sad though.

 

 

 

"Oh.. Sodapop?" His voice cracked.

 

 

I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

 

 

"No.. that's not what I meant.. it just slipped out, I'm sorry Ponyboy."

 

 

He started wiping at his eyes and I knew he was crying. Man did that make me feel like a total piece of crap!

 

 

I tried to make him look at me but he kept avoiding me. I longed to see his gorgeous eyes. I needed to see them. I placed one finger under his chin and made him look at me.

 

 

"Ponyboy, tell me why you're cryin', it's scaring me, man. I don't know what's wrong!"

 

 

He met my eyes for a second before glancing away.

 

"Because I like ya, Johnnycake! I really like ya and you sayin' that you like my brother is really killing me!" He admitted and I swear I felt my heart stop for a good 5 seconds.

 

 

Ponyboy... likes me? He actually likes me, likes me... or just as a friend?

 

 

 

"Wait, you like me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

-

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk 😂 I'm trying to write a good story but I just can't! It sucks. I get really good ideas and then when I go to write them down, they just disappear. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah this chapter is VERY short but I plan on writing a ton of chapters to help with that. I might even turn this into a series but.. we all know that probably won't happen.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone seems to have quit this fandom and it makes me sad:( I need more friends from the fandom because I definitely need motivation to write this story 😀


End file.
